


Just Loki

by AraCian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Bullying, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Protective Frigga (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Stabbing, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snake loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraCian/pseuds/AraCian
Summary: Kid Loki transforms himself into a woman for the first time. He has no idea how to turn back and Thor’s so called friends are laughing at him. They are saying he is no man and neither a woman. Loki runs to Frigga for help and comfort.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Just Loki

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time i finally finished something! The idea to this got stuck in my head and i worked on it for a month. Especially the beginning never really felt quite right to me. It's okay now, i think. I would appreciate any kind of comments and kudos.  
> And please also feel free to point out my mistakes as englisch isn't my native.

Loki didn’t know what stung harder: the physical pain from the sparring or the comments made by Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral.

It wasn’t on purpose nor was it planned. It just happened. One moment he was sparring with Fandral, the next he was still fighting but something distracted Fandral to no end which resulted in the end of the fight. Fandral’s eyes were wide and even Hogun and Volstagg stopped their training to stare at him. For a mere minute no one said a word, Loki stood completely still. He felt all the changes to his form now. The longer hair, falling down to his shoulders. He was afraid of speaking as he felt even smaller than usual. A tiny body in clothes too big for him.

It was Fandral who found his voice first, still staring blatantly at Loki’s now feminine body. There wasn’t that much change, seeing as they were all just nine years old, but it was obvious enough. He was smaller, his waist a tad narrower than before. His shirt had changed too. While still being too big it now was clearly made of fabrics only noble women would wear, with embroidery at the hem.  
“Look at him! Or her?”  
“I don’t know. What is this?”  
“Looks a bit like Sif.”  
“Maybe he wants to be like her since he sucks at being a man.”

Loki clenched his fists, rage boiling up inside of him.  
“Oh, it looks angry!”  
“Be careful, Volstagg, it might bite you.”  
Biting sounded like a really good option. He could turn into a venomous snake, making them believe they were dying.  
The red haired man laughed. “Could never bite me. Too small and not nearly strong enough.”  
Still boiling with rage, he was about to launch a fist at Volstagg, as another voice could be heard.  
“Friends, who is this little girl? Did you pick her up in the town?”  
Thor. Of course it had to be him.

Now Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun laughed even more, bending over and spreading tears.  
Thor placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “What did the poor girl do to make you laugh about her?”  
“Have you looked closely at it?”  
Loki pressed his lips together as Thor eyed him. “She looks a lot like Loki!” He exclaimed at least.  
Loki yanked away Thor’s hand. “I hate you.”  
With that, Thor found a dagger in his lower belly.

Carefully Frigga stroked Loki’s cheek. “It doesn’t matter what you look like. You are my child. I love you.”  
“But I am a disappointment!”  
She placed a kiss on his forehead. “Who said that?”  
“Volstagg and Fandral. They say I am no man and an ugly woman.”  
Frigga sighed, hugging Loki tighter to her body. “They believe there is only one type of man. They believe men must be good at fighting, that sorcery is an act of cowardice.”  
“It is!

Frigga shook her head. “Using sorcery can save lots of lifes. It is hard to master. And don’t Volstagg and Fandral also believe women are no warriors? Yet there is Sif fighting better than them.”  
“I really like it when Sif beats their asses.”  
“There is no right or wrong. You are who you are. Whatever you feel like you are, so be it. No one else can take your own feelings from you. If you feel like a woman, then you are one. And you look lovely, my dear.”  
Loki buried his head on Frigga’s chest, clinging close to her. Smiling she stroked his back. “I always planned to teach you, you know. You will be a great sorcerer one time, Loki.”  
“You think so?”  
“Of course I do. I could always feel your magic. It’s strong. And now we know you are a shape shifter as well.”

Loki stared at her, eyes wide.  
“Most sorcerers never learn this skill. And here you are, my dear, doing it without second thought.”  
“Can you do it?”  
Frigga shook her head. “I can’t. I can place an illusion over myself, but that’s all. I could never shift my body the way you did. You are special, Loki.”  
“Am i?”  
She caressed his face with both hands. “You are.”  
Loki looked down, avoiding Frigga’s gaze now.  
“Is something the matter?”

“This wasn’t the first time”, he whispered.  
“Not the first time?”  
“Do you remember the one time Thor told he was stabbed by a snake?”  
Curiosity spread on Frigga’s face. “I remember it. And you are about to say, you were that snake?”  
Loki nodded, a hint of mischief in his eyes.  
“I’m not sure what to say to this.”  
“That I am talented?” Hope echoed in his voice.  
She laughed. “Indeed you are. And you did all this without a spell?”

Loki nodded. “You can change into a snake and back into a human, but can’t change back into a boy?”  
“No, mother.”  
“Then let’s start there. What do you do when you become a snake? What do you think?”  
He thought for a bit. “I just think about how a snake would feel like.”  
“And when you change back?”  
“That I want to be an Asgardian. The boy I was before.”  
“And this time it is not working?”  
He shook his head. “I really tried.”  
“From what I read about shape shifting, it can take some time to change back. Maybe a part of you doesn’t want to change back.”  
In mere seconds Loki got insecure, shifting his weight in Frigga’s lap. “It feels right.”  
“Being a woman?”  
He nodded.  
“If you want to, you can stay like this.”

Now he shook his head. “Being a snake also feels right. And being male.”  
“What about a horse?”  
“A horse? I never tried.”  
Frigga chuckled. “In old myths there was someone named Loki and he was a great shapeshifter. Legend says he transformed into a mare to distract a stallion. He did this so the man owning the stallion couldn’t complete a task in time. And this Loki got pregnant from the stallion and gave birth to Sleipnir, your fathers horse.”  
Loki twisted his face in utter disgust. “That’s gross! And you named me after him?”  
“He did many things, but first of all he was a powerful sorcerer. Some legends also say he is the reason Odin and many more have their weapons now. He tricked the dwarfs into making Gungir, Mjölnir and four more.”  
Now the young aesir’s eyes are big with wonder. “He had to be very smart to do so!”  
“Just as smart as you, my dear. I’m sure you will become an even greater sorcerer once you are done with your training.”  
He nodded enthusiastic. 

“Can I ask you one question?”, suddenly serious.  
“Of course. Everything.”  
“What am i? A man, a woman, an animal?”  
“You are Loki.”  
“Just Loki?”  
“Just Loki. And that is more than enough.”


End file.
